From the onset of the caBIG, additional NCI research projects outside the NCI-designated Cancer Center where launched with the goal having their IT infrastructure interoperate with caBIG. These include: the Integrated Cancer Biology Program (ICBP), The NCI Alliance of Nanotechnology Centers (NANC), and the Tumor Micro Environment Network. CBIIT/caBIG support for these programs includes coordination and assistance in developing caBIG compatible applications, infrastructure and data as well as the development and support of portals that support the initiatives. Ongoing support is necessary to maintain these efforts. Expanded support is being reprogrammed to meet the needs of three rapidly growing initiatives, The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA), the Cancer Genetic Markers of Susceptibility (CGEMS), and the NCI Community Cancer Center Program (NCCCP). Expanded effort in these areas will support all affiliates and the broader NCI Enterprise. The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) is a comprehensive and coordinated effort to accelerate the understanding of the molecular basis of cancer through the application of genome analysis technologies, including large-scale genome sequencing. The informatics component of TCGA involves developing the best ways to collect, store, and distribute the clinical and genomic data generated by the project. TCGA informatics leverages caBIG including common data elements, metadata, middleware, and applications to enable interactions among distributed databases. CBIIT provides funding for the TCGA Data Coordinating Center. The TCGA Data Coordinating Center provides technical support for the distribution and analysis of genomic data and underpin the ability to archive and exchange data among the Human Cancer Biospecimen Core Resource, the Genome Sequencing Centers, and the Cancer Genome Characterization Centers. TCGA also will be able to leverage resources from caBIG for cancer genome characterization and developing gene expression profiles of cancer and precancerous cells. Cancer Genetic Markers of Susceptibility (CGEMS) The Cancer Genetic Markers of Susceptibility (CGEMS) project is conducting an expanding collection of whole genome association studies to identify genes that increase the risk cancer. Each whole genome scan analyzes more than 1,000 cases and 1,000 controls. SNPs data are being made publicly available through a caBIG developed data portal. Promising SNPs are being analyzed and validated in a series of large, population-based studies. CBIIT/caBIG is responsible for the long-term storage and presentation of the data through a publicly-accessible repository. NCI Community Cancer Center Program (NCCCP) CBIIT has been tasked to support the NCCCP through the application caBIG technology. This support includes assessing the informatics capabilities of the 10 participating organizations, facilitating adoption of caBIG applications and infrastructure to support research activities, and exploring the creation of registries of cancer patients leveraging caBIG infrastructure.